Plug-in systems for the manufacture of a pin-and-socket connector, and especially the latching device of the pin-and-socket connector, exist in a variety of variants, whereby, for example, the latching device can be formed as a joint bar that overlaps a corresponding latch.
For use under rough environmental conditions, which, for example, occur in the automobile industry (vibrations, mechanical stress from shock, long vehicle life) there is a need to provide proven electrical pin-and-socket connectors with an additional latching device that additionally rules out operator error to the greatest possible extent.
To the extent that secondary latching devices are known in the prior art, they generally serve to prevent contact of the pin-and-socket connector until the secondary latching device is locked into place. Such secondary latching devices occur, for example, in airbag pin-and-socket connectors, whereby it is primarily a matter of avoiding a misfire in these special pin-and-socket connectors.
In traditional pin-and-socket connectors it is nevertheless important to insure a high conductivity with a safer contact of the connector and counter-connector and in this way to facilitate the most cost-efficient fabrication of the electrical pin-and-socket connector possible. In addition, the operation should be as simple as possible and if necessary a visual control of the correct plug-in connection should be possible.